Model Hogwarts: Table of Contents
Looking for a document you saw at one time regarding the RP? Just want a quick way to navigate to a class syllabus? Welcome to the Model Hogwarts: Table of Contents, your one stop shop for finding the things you need in a hurry! If anything is missing, please feel free to add it in! OOC Links Discord Server Link Julian Rhodes' RP Tips from a Noob Roleplaying Basics Guide New to Model Hogwarts Form -'' For new players.'' Model Hogwarts Applications - This form includes Special Character Abilities, Casual or Dramatic Adventures, Special Pets and OOC Point purchases, new Professors and other applications! Model Hogwarts Submissions - This form allows you to submit various things to Model Hogwarts, like Create-A-Spells, Bertie Flavor Suggestions, World Building Ideas, Anonymous Suggestions & Criticisms, IC Channel Suggestions and Ravenclaw Riddles! Events Suggestions - Suggest an event, such as a feast, a party, or a holiday celebration, to the Events Team! Casual and Dramatic Adventures - Learn about the differences between casual and dramatic adventures, as well as how you can apply to run one yourself! OOC Points OOC Points Guide and Information - All the information about what OOC Points are and what you can do with them! Standard OOC Points Reward Guide - Also check Ars Arcanum below for abilities that can be purchased. OOC Point Catalogue - Examples of some of the different items and creatures you can get with OOC points. Rules Quiz for OOC Points - Worth 25 OOC points if all questions are correct. Character Creation A Brief Summary of Wands Wand Cheat Sheet Ars Arcanum and Character Special Abilities Ars Arcanum: The Book of Magic - Special character abilities guide, some can be purchased with OOC points. For the application form, please see the Model Hogwarts Applications form in the OOC Section. Family Relatives Guide - This sheet exists in order to categorize reasons your character's relatives may have known other characters' relatives! (Totally optional and just meant to encourage fun and new RP) Family Tree - The complete family tree including characters and their relatives. Also optional Magical Trace Appearance Guide - Use this to figure out your magical trace for your wiki page, or just for fun! MoM MT Registry Form General Model Hogwarts Information Model Hogwarts Schedule Channel Descriptions Model Hogwarts TV Tropes Spells, Casting and Spell Lists Spell List Spell Casting Information Spell Learning Information Spell Casting and Learning Walkthrough -'' For those who want a tutorial on the system and a more in-depth walkthrough.'' Spell Learning Flow-Chart -'' Amazing quick reference, thanks to Estelle.'' Houses and Miscellaneous Information The House Cup House Points Over Time The House Games Clubs and Other Activities General Clubs For a full list of the currently joinable clubs, check out the club list. Hogwarts Herald Hogwarts Herald information page Quidditch Quidditch information page Classes General Class Information Class Schedule Ancient Runes Under construction! Arithmancy Under construction! Astronomy Absent. Care of Magical Creatures Under construction! Charms Under reconstruction! Defense Against the Dark Arts Under reconstruction! Divination Syllabus Divination Wiki Page & How To - Includes information about Teaching Bot and all the core Div mechanics. Week One Lecture: Introduction & Tasseography Divination Assignment Form - Required for attendance and grading. Flight Quidditch Herbology Under reconstruction! History of Magic Syllabus A History of Magic Textbook First Lesson Magical Theory Under construction! Muggle Studies Under construction! Path to Success in the Wizarding World Syllabus Path to Success in the Wizarding World Textbook Potions Potions Class Wiki Syllabus Magical Drafts and Potions Textbook Lab Notebook Rubric Note: Lab Notebook should be a personal google document. Potioneer Project Information & Groups Potioneer Project Rubric Transfiguration Syllabus Transfiguration Alphabet If you notice anything missing or no longer relevant, please edit as necessary! Category:OOC Articles Category:Handbook Article